Ayameko Mori
Ayameko Mori is a student in Arc Ultimate Class and a participant of the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Andromeda. Her title is Ultimate Chocolatier. She was a student at Hope’s Peak before joining the Scorpius side of the war. As a chocolatier, Ayameko gained a love for chocolate, and she took classes specializing around chocolate at the cooking school she went to. However, due to her parents forcing her, Ayameko does know how to cook a variety of foods as well. History Early Life Ayameko was born into a long line of chefs, and ever since she was born she was expected to take on the role of chef and eventually own the family’s restaurant. During Aya’s young ages, however, she was treated with care. Her parents had shown signs of love to her during these few years, which seems rare to her in her current life. Her mother often sang to her at night when she couldn’t sleep, and they treated her with care. However, once she started getting older, they began to show her how to cook, despite her age. All she did every day was cook with no end, which slowly made her bored and despise cooking. A Sweet Discovery Aya at home one day decided to take some candy out of the candy basket that the family had, and it turned out to be a bar of chocolate. When tasting chocolate, Ayameko had quickly fallen in love with it. From then on, Aya wanted to learn more about chocolate. Her parents refused to show her how to make chocolate, since that wasn’t needed in the family restaurant. Cooking School Instead of being enrolled in an educational school, Aya was enrolled to a cooking school. There, she was taught more about cooking while both her parents could work at the restaurant. Aya was often bullied at the school for referring to herself as Aya, and others by their names, as well as her size. Aya, however, did not cave into the bullying. At home, whenever she could she decided to self-teach herself karate. She didn’t seem to be very good, however the bullies were bored of her anyways and decided to leave her be. Aya did not only attract bullies, but she also did make a few friends. She became close to her friends, often venting about her issues. Aya believed that she could trust her friends, however, that proved to be a mistake. Aya’s friend had been spilling her secrets and everything she had been saying to the school, which caused Ayameko to have trust issues. Aya was able to keeps two of her friends, since they did sincerely want to be her friends. When being told that she would not be taught how to make chocolate, Ayameko was upset. She realized that she could make chocolate through the cooking school, and take classes around it in secret. And that’s just what Ayameko did. From then on, Ayameko learned more and more about chocolate, and she slowly became the top of her class regarding chocolate. She often participated in bake sales and fundraisers, selling off her chocolate bars and chocolate sweets she made. She became more and more known among the school, and even outside of the school. Refusal On the weekends, Aya was sometimes taught by her parents on how to cook more, if they were home for the day. Ayameko decided to refuse to cook, which angered her father. Her father’s anger slowly increased, until he then slapped Ayameko’s arm. Because of this, Ayameko became scared of her father. The hitting soon became a habit to her father, and she‘d be hit regularly. This only lasted about a year before she was accepted into Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Chocolatier. Sometime before the war, Ayameko joined the Scorpius side of the war for unknown reasons. Killing School Life Ever since Aya woke up in the arc, she felt extremely scared and had high distrust in everyone. During the first day, she attempted to avoid everyone, however her spirits were lifted when she had found the Ultimate Chocolatier Lab. That night, she had broken down again, however ''Mia Sasaki'''' and Ayumi Matsuki noticed Ayameko’s loud sobbing. While Mia left due to Aya being scared of her, Ayumi stayed and cheered up, using chocolate in the process. From that night and on, she slowly gained more trust and lost her worries overtime. However, during the first few chapters, it is hinted that she still had some distrust in the other students. Bonding with Others Ayameko first bonded with Ayumi after the first night, although she first saw Ayumi a bit weird due to her ability to transform. Aya did feel comfortable arouns her, however, and slowly grew closer to her over time. Ayameko started to see Ayumi as a friend. When Aya was being bullied by Mitsuhito, Maria had stepped in to help her defend herself. Aya, despite Maria’s suspicious behavior, listened to the advice that she had to say when it comes to bullies. Ayameko when to her from time to time for advice throughout the chapters, and slowly grew closer to her. The First Body Discovery and Trial When Ayameko had discovered that Tee Vee had been murdered, she immediately froze. Her distrust in the others that had faded slightly came back with much greater power, though she stated that she would be fine, because it wasn’t a real human with real blood. She was still terrified, though, and refused to investigate the crime scene itself. After Mitsuhito was found guilty, Ayameko was more frustrated than sad. However, that frustration soon turned into fear, after Mitsuhito revealed himself to be apart of a group known as Orion and that there were four others among them. Once seeing the execution, her fear grew higher than it has ever been. She left as fast as she could, screaming and yelling, and refusing any hugs she was given. After that trial, she had locked herself away for the rest of the day. During this chapter, Ayameko had distrust in the other students once again. This chapter she had to decide who she could trust. She had decided to mainly trust Ayumi and Maria, however, during the chapter she began to bond with some of the other students. She had bonded with Tichiga Moku during this chapter, often talking about their hobbies and such. She had realized that she could consider him a friend, and someone she trusts. Ayameko had began to bond with Mia, slowly pushing past her slight fear of her appearance. She still saw her as a somewhat odd person, but she slowly felt calmer when interacting with her. Ms. Matsuki to the Rescue! During one of their free time events, Ayumi had discovered Ayameko did not know how to read, write, or do math. Ayumi then made the decision to being a teacher to Ayameko, and then Ayameko was often given a lesson on these things. Ayameko soon grew attached to Ayumi for this, and saw her as her best friend. When seeing Katsumi being turned into bones, Ayameko had nearly fainted. She was terrified that she had seen someone who she considered a friend become nothing but bones, and she became even more scared that one of them were a killer. After Sae has been discovered to be the culprit, Aya wasn’t sad but much more scared, especially after seeing her brutal execution. Aya was supported through her fear by AyumI, however. Ayameko had decided that she didn’t want to refer to herself as Aya anymore. She said that she didn’t understand when to say ”I, Me, My“, etc., however she was starting to understand. The other students wanted her to call herself Aya, however, so she decided to do a mix of both, that way she could be taken seriously but still do what the others wanted. Third Body Discovery and Trial When seeing Ryosei and Ikumi both murdered, Aya became extremely upset. She has interacted with them both throughout the chapter and wanted to consider them friends, however due to the bloody environment she still was terrified and refused to investigate the bodies. Aya became scared when Mia’s “insanity” was revealed, and became very sad at the same time when she was confirmed to be the killer of Ryosei and Ikumi. After her execution, Aya attempted to cheer everyone up, however her positive statements were shot down, and once again she ran to her dorm and sobbed. Ayameko during the fourth chapter attempted to cheer up other people, and push past all of her fears. She tried to take on a more positive-outlook role. She grew closer to a number of the students, however she still had some distrust in Emica since he had been revealed to be Orion. Fourth Body Discovery and Trial Upon seeing Emica’s body, Ayameko became saddened, knowing that one of them were a killer. When Ayumi had begun to bawl her eyes out, she tried to support her, which seemed to have worked. After Ayameko had come to realization that Ayumi was the culprit, she refused to believe it and tried to ignore it. However, due to the pressure of the other students, she caved in and told everyone that someone who could fly would be able to do it, and Ayumi was the only one capable of that. Aya became really upset when she was voted guilty, but decided that she would be brave and not cry. After her execution, Aya once again tried to cheer everyone up. This time, she was able to cheer the others up, which also cheered Aya up. Ayameko considered all of the remaining students at this chapter to be her close friend, and refused to believe that anyome else would murder, despite there being one more Orion member left. She had grown closer to some of the other students, such as Tichiga, Maria, and Kentaro. The Memorial Ayameko had been planning after the trial to create a memorial for the deceased students, since it was mentioned by Kentaro in an earlier chapter. She decorated some plates with anything she could find, and put the plates up on a display, along with some flowers from the garden. She seemed to be proud of herself, and glad that the others enjoyed it. Fifth Body Discovery and Trial When discovering Niikura’s body, Ayameko immediately fell to her knees, sobbing, and screamed out, refusing to believe the fact that one of them had murdered again. Eventually, she had recovered and began to investigate, saddened the whole time. After Naomi was discovered to be the culprit, Aya was saddened along with the rest of the students, despite not knowing her that well. She also felt even more upset due to Novella’s feelings on this, however she was able to push past this. Aya made an attempt to help the other students, and find everyone else who had been lost on the rubble, after she was saved by Tichiga. When looking around, she was extremely distraught by the fact that Antonio and Novella were missing. She didn’t want anyone else to die, and so she searched for her for a while. When she couldn’t find her, she seemed completely out of it. However, when she was discovered to be in the catacombs, Aya became cheered up again. The Final Class Trial During the final class trial, Aya thought there wasn’t much to go over, as they already know a lot of what was going on. That’s what she thought, until Simon had revealed that he had been lying about everything the whole time. When it was voting time, Aya soon became stressed and couldn‘t decide on what to do. However, the words of Kentaro pushed her to decide to refuse to vote, which caused Simon to let the students go. Or rather, most of the students. When seeing that there were only four escape pods, Aya became very scared and very upset that someone was going to be left behind. Aya gave a group hug to the remaining students, and entered her pod, though she was very depressed and crying at that point. It is hinted at the ending that Ayameko is to move in with Kentaro. Appearance Aya is small girl, though she had begun to develop, as shown in Chapter 6 where it is revealed that she grew an inch her time on the arc. She has bright pink eyes and long eyelashes, and she also wears a pink jacket, which is short on the abdomen’s sides. She wears a white button up shirt underneath it, and she also wears a bright teal skirt. She wears white sneakers along with her white socks. Ayameko also has long, dandelion hair. Personality In the beginning chapters, Ayameko is shown to be a very scared girl, who also has various trust issues in other people. As the chapters went on, Ayameko’s true personality showed. She is a very energetic young girl who wishes for everyone to be happy, and will sometimes attempt to help others through their sorrow. Though she seems to be an idiot due to her incapablility to read, write, and do math, she does have some common sense and some knowledge in specific things. She’s also quite considerate of others and their emotions, which was shown during Chapter 4 when she made a rainbow cake, each color representing one who has died. Not only that, but she created a memorial for the deceased students. She also has an odd obsession with chocolate, and when discovering someone dislikes chocolate, she will immediately judge them. Besides that, she is a caring young girl. At the beginning of Chapter 6, Ayameko is also shown to have some trouble dealing with an overwhelming amount of events, as well as she doesn’t seem to be able to take loss well. Although she was perceived to be calm during Ayumi’s execution, she was implied to be heartbroken on the inside. This was to help Ayumi rest in peace. However, when being separated from the other students, Ayameko was shown to be in a panic, especially when [[Novella Giordano|''Novella Giordano]] was nowhere to be found. After she accepted the fact they couldn’t look for her, she was shown to be not her normal self, being very quiet. Ayameko is also known to refer to herself as “Aya” and others by their name, an example being “But Aya thinks Ayumi isn’t the culprit!”. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother and Father Ayameko in her very young life was close to her parents. They seemed to pamper her quite well and often play games with her, however, as she grew older, then began to force her to cook. They often yelled at her for doing something wrong, as well. Arc Killing Game Cast: Ayumi Matsuki Ayameko and Ayumi were very close friends, and Aya considered her to be her best friend. Ever since the first night on the arc, Ayumi has cheered her up, and had normal conversations with her. The two got along very well, and Ayumi began to mentor Ayameko with math, reading, and writing. Ayameko began to see Ayumi as both a friend and a teacher/parental figure, even enjoying the times when she was being taught how to read, write, and do math. Even after her death, Ayameko stilll thinks about her, and brings her bravery along with her. Ayumi had supposedly woken something up in Ayameko, and brought a new side of her out. Tichiga Moku Ayameko and Tichiga were very close friends. They often looked to each other for advice, and could relate to what the other had to say. They enjoyed simple conversation with one another as well. Tichiga also have Ayameko advice on how to help other people and give them advice, which she later used to help Ayumi and Maria in their sorrows. The advice had been something Ayameko took very seriously, and she always uses it. She also sees past Tichiga’s autism that he has, which is presumably out of the ordinary considering Tichiga’s past. Maria Nakamura Maria had often helped Aya when Mitsuhito attempted to insult her, and from then on Ayameko looked to her for advice. She had grown closer and closer to her, and eventually considered her to be a close friend. Though Maria was a quiet and stoic figure, Ayameko attempted to bring out a different side in her (especially during the fifth chapter), usually urging her to talk to the others and offering to help her when she tried. They both did wish the best for each other, and attempt to help those wishes happen. Kentaro Yoshikawa The two during the early chapters didn’t interact, but as time went by the two slowly became friends. Aya enjoyed being around Kentaro, and thought he was a funny guy. At the end of chapter 6, Aya says that she wants to move in with him, due to her parents being quite the lousy kind. Ayameko had shown great concern for Kentaro when he mentioned his buddies at school, who were actually using him to make him vandalize things to seem ‘cool’. Ayameko wishes to be his friend, rather than the other kids he knows. This is most likely in concern rather than jealousy. Trivia * Ayameko was considered to be used by River ever since Season 1. * Ayameko is the third OC ever created by River. * Ayameko was used in one other RP before, where she was murdered Chapter 3. * Her last name used to be Yamasaki.